It's In The Making
by mulzypops
Summary: Set in the future, 17 years after the story "A Monarchy That Must Be Destroyed". When a North Korean dictator breaks out of jail, and resurrects Gideon, they team up to take over the world. McGucket is working on Journal 4, which is about the amazing non-cash uses of gold. The duo finds out so its up to McGucket, Matthew "Dipper" Pines, and Dipper's nephew Tommy to save the world.
1. From The Nephew's Point of View

**Hello! And welcome to the story "In The Making". I've heard of stories about there being more than three journals but has anyone made fanart like this? No! I'm excited to be the first. It was pretty hard to figure it out but I eventually decided just to modify Journal 1's picture and make it into a 4 with pixlr.**

**But before we start I'd like to introduce two OCs who will appear constantly during the story (Tommy's dad won't have much appearances), and say that you guys can put your own OCs in this story!**

**OC 1**

**Name: Tommy Xavier Jr.**

**Who he is: A young boy who craves adventure but never found it**

**Age: 6**

**Relatives: Mabel Xavier (mom), Thomas Xavier (dad), Matthew "Dipper" Pines (uncle), Ariel Pines (grandma), Roderick Pines (grandpa), Stanley Pines (dead great-great-uncle), Stanford "Grunkle Stan" Pines (dead great-great-uncle)**

**Friends: Fiddleford Havenson "Old Man" McGucket (100-year old genius who wrote the journals)**

**Enemies: Kimo "K.I.M" Kaung Wang, Gideon Gleeful**

**Religion: Cipherism**

**Nationality: American**

**Home: Savannah, Georgia (Gravity Falls, Oregon, for Summer 2029)**

**Appearance: Looks like a 6-year old version of his uncle Matthew "Dipper"**

**Extras: Unaware of the supernatural**

**OC 2**

**Name: Kimo "K.I.M." Kaung Wang**

**Who he is: Dictator who wishes to take over the world**

**Age: 34**

**Relatives: Unkown**

**Friends: Gideon Gleeful (who he resurrected for his plan but Gideon betrays him), North Korean dictators, criminals, mad scientists**

**Enemies: Matthew "Dipper" Pines, Fiddleford Havenson "Old Man" McGucket, Gideon Gleeful (gets betrayed by him later therefore causing their friendship to become a feud), The United Nations, The US Government, Innocent North Koreans (there are those actually, in a country where bad people rule, there are always good people who are scared...)**

**Religion: None**

**Nationality: North Korean**

**Home: Kaechon Prison, North Korea (arrested for accusing innocent citizens for his own plots; arrested for making North Korea look bad, which he did a good job at)**

**Appearance: His real appearance is a bald man with a blond mustache, blond back-hair and a black jumpsuit; He hides in a samurai robot costume**

**Extras: He has smuggled Coca-Cola (Coke) from South Korea because he has an addiction for Coke and Coke is imported there (it's the closest country to his house)**

**And now enough of my yapping! It's time to start this story up!**

**K.I.M.'s POV**

**Kaechon Prison, in Kaechon, North Korea**

I was done with prison. I was done with struggling. I was done with not having the world in my own hands. I JUST MUST have this world. "GIVE ME THAT LASER LOSER!" I yelled. I took the laser that my prisonmate owned and broke the bars with the laser. I jumped out and the police chased me. I had stormed out of the jail and got into my samurai costume. I then stormed out. There was only one way I could get the world in my hands and that was to find infinite power.

"TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND INFINITE POWERS!" I yelled.

"Um it's not real but there's a fantasy book about powers in a large American city called 'Gravity Falls'. In fact there are 3 books! Here take it and please don't hurt me!" the small kid yelled in fear. "EXCELLENT." I said. A red 6-fingered journal - in fact 3 almost identical journals - were in my hands. They each had a number on it. "1", "2", and "3". I had skimmed through it. "ENOUGH! There isn't something in this journal with infinite power! There is NONE!" I yelled. "I guess I'll have to resurrect one of the smartest people of supernaturals of Gravity Falls. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Tommy's POV**

**Piedmont, California**

"Honey! It's time to go to Oregon with your Uncle Matthew!" yelled Mom.

"Coming!" I said in my adorable 6-year old voice. Hi, Tommy is the name. I'm going to Oregon with my uncle Matthew, who for some reason goes by Dipper. I don't really understand why. Let me resay it. **(He doesn't know the word explain yet)**

"It all started when my parents thought that my uncle could use some company. He's been lonely lately. So they dropped me off to Piedmont, where Mommy used to live when she was my age. Then Uncle Matthew would take me to a the world-famous city of Gravity Falls, Oregon. I live far away from there. I live in Savannah, Georgia. Mommy came with me up until Piedmont to visit Grandma and Grandpa. And I'd be going with my uncle from there."

**OK and that ends the chapter! Plz review! By the way the writing of Journal 4 starts when Dipper and Tommy arrive - which is next chapter! TUNE IN!**


	2. 4: First Entry

**Hey guys its me! I'm here with the second chapter and the first entry ever written in the new journal - the 4th Journal. By the way, there have always been only 3 journals - until this fanfic came and took you guys to 2029 when journal 4 is finally in the making. So enjoy!**

**In McGucket's Journal**

_Hi, I'm Fiddleford Havenson "Old Man" McGucket and this is the 4th journal of my discoveries of this paranormal town they call Gravity Falls._

_While Gravity Falls, Oregon, has become a prosperous city over the years the supernatural cannot hide. They are visible to the public at the Supernatural Shelter, or a "Paranormal Caring Zoo". But there are still some that remain just past the city, by the cliffs and the mountains, by the rural areas left alone for the creatures that I have not seen yet in Journal 3._

_I am very old so my friend Matthew "Dipper" Pines will take over this journal when I die. He once actually wrote an entry in Journal 3. Now anyways, back to me._

_Gold. It's cash that has caused Gravity Falls to prosper into one of the largest cities in American territory. Larger than Houston, Texas, but not as large as Chicago, Illinois. Or does it have more properties? Sparkly gold rays that point at sand may prove that gold can be used to make powerful weapons. So many I can't even count. Dipper, if you please._

_Thanks, Old Man McGucket. So I was in the forest with my nephew Tommy Xavier, and discovered a gold ray that was powerful enought to destroy an entire cliff and almost killed a bunch of bulls! I touched it with my hand and if you use the correct gestures, you can remold it into a different time of solid weapon._

**Meanwhile at the Resurrection Hospital just outside Washington D.C.**

"I demand you resurrect Gideon Charles Gleeful for my use!" boomed K.I.M. in his samurai robot costume.

"Ummm r-r-right away sirr please don't hurt me aaahhh scary robot!" the doctor yelled.

_After Gideon's resurrection_

"OH WORLD IT'S GOOD TO BE... wait who the -" "- are you?" Gideon asked. **(the "-" is not a bad word but it is not a good word either)**

"Let's just say that I have a deal for you..." K.I.M. said.

**Gravity Falls, Oregon**

_1 day after Gideon's resurrection_

"I'm thirsty." Dipper said to McGucket.

"OK you can go to the diner." he said. "Our old friend Soos is the manager now because the Mystery Shack is my office now."

_At the Diner_

"Hi, I'll take a cheese pizza and uh does this place serve Pepsi or is it Coke or Pitt Cola?"

"Oh hey dude. Uh we serve Pepsi now, Pitt Cola was booted off from the soda market for being poisonous."

"Hi Soos!"

"Hey dude! One cheese pizza and a Pepsi coming right up!"

In a few minutes Soos, the manager, came with pizza and Pepsi. "For you dude."

"Thanks. But why are you serving people?"

"Eh I'm a waiter and manager."

"Oh ok."

"So good to see you again!"

"You too dude."

Dipper chomped on his pizza. Little did he know, that Gideon and K.I.M. were watching carefully...


	3. Gideon and Tommy: Enemies off the Bat

**Hey guys, in this chapter, Gideon discovers the 4th journal is in the making and is willing to do everything he can to get the world in his hands, betray his partner K.I.M. and of course, make Mabel Xaiver his queen. I can't crank the rating to T, because I'm not old enough to do T rated stories yet so I need some ideas on how to do the torturous parts. Don't forget to submit OCs for the story if you wish!**

Gideon whispered, "There's nothing suspicious. Dipper's just having a pizza and a Pepsi. That's normal."

K.I.M. asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes really. Although he also knows of the secrets of Gravity Falls there's no activity that we should know about."

Gideon and K.I.M. continued spying then a sentence caught their ears.

"Well Soos thanks for the meal. I'm taking my nephew Tommy for a walk then me and McGucket have to work on the fourth journal. Tommy and I have a close nephew-uncle bond. Well gotta go! Later man." Dipper said.

"See you later dude!"

"So...McGucket wrote the books? AND they are working on a fourth journal? They must have finished journal 3...and now we have to get all 4 journals! And if it couldn't get any harder!" Gideon said.

"Well how are we going to get them?" K.I.M. asked.

"Let's see, we can't kidnap my sweet 'Mabel' because she's in Piedmont visiting her parents. But Dipper's nephew must be Mabel's son. She must be married and she and her husband must have had a kid... Of course! Dipper said that he has a close bond with his nephew Tommy, Mabel's son. We could kidnap Tommy! And then say if we don't get all 4 journals from him, we'll kill Tommy!"

"OF COURSE! It's so obvious. Gideon you are a smart kid."

**Oh no! Gideon wants to kidnap Tommy! Will Dipper hand over the journals or will Gideon kill Tommy? Tell me what you want to happen by PMing me.**


	4. GODWORRYING? Well this is new

**OK this chapter is when Bill Cipher - or in this fanfiction's case, the true one god "God" - is worrying about Gideon.**

**Bill's POV**

I'm worried. Yes I bet you're worrying about why God is worrying. I am devilish and evil after all. But everyone knows I'm just mad at them for not recognizing me as God which is why I was and pretty much still am devilish anyways.

I'm worried about a certain living dummy - Gideon Charles Gleeful. He has plans to take over this world. This whole universe. If he does that the whole hologram will be destroyed. And the dreamscape, the only reality, will end up taking the hit. Then I will be the only thing left in reality. And he will probably use my godly power and bribe me to make this happen.

I cannot let this hologram go. Why do I care anyways you're asking? The whole point was to recognize me as the one and only God despite my triangular devilish portrait. And I now have 100 million believers. And they care about their hologram more than anyone else. I must leave the dreamscape and head to the hologram. I must help Pine Tree and Hand (McGucket) defeat Gideon. Or else the balance of the whole hologram is at stake. There is more history to happen. There is more stuff to happen. And until I feel like everyone has done the jobs they need to do the hologram must not die.

NEVER.

**And that is it! Now vote! Tommy taking a hit from Gideon or Matthew "Dipper" giving the four journals to Gideon? You got time! Oh and by the way, Lil' Ol' Gravity Falls thank you for submitting an OC. Cashmere Gleeful eh? I'll see how to fit her in...**

**One last question, do you want me to write a story about the origins of "Cipherism", a religion I made for fanfiction purposes? Just tell me yes or no!**


	5. Cashmere's in on this too?

**Here's chapter 5 for the journal 4 story. Gideon kidnaps Tommy and then he meets his cousin Cashmere (Lil ol' Gravity Falls submitted her as an OC) who decides to help K.I.M. and Gideon with their plan.**

After Dipper took Tommy for a walk he went straight to the old Mystery Shack to meet with McGucket.

"Hey McGucket, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"You know the sacred book to us Cipherists, the _Ausatuk_? I'm translating it to Hindi. The first Indian just converted from Hinduism to Cipherism after a visit to Gravity Falls (he had to stop in Chicago on his way here from Delhi, poor thing) and so I decided to translate it for him before he goes back to Delhi."

"The Tharfta Cipherists or the Jurga Cipherists?"

"Tharfta. Bill Cipher, said the religion split a few years ago but neither of them are right. It's a combination of both Tharftism (a branch of Cipherism) and Jurgism (another branch of Cipherism) which is the correct belief."

"The name Bill Cipher is SO beneath me. Call me GOD remember? I still have my insanity you know and I can always use it on you two!"

McGucket screamed. Dipper backed away quickly.

"I have to warn you of something big. Gideon has been resurrected by a dictator and they kidnapped Matthew's nephew."

"You can just call me Dipper. Only close friends and family can call me Dipper - only people I don't know and enemies call me Matthew now. And since I'm considering a demonish god as my friend you might want to take advantage of it."

"Good point Pine Tree, I mean Dipper. Gideon said that if you don't give him the 4 journals by tommorrow he's going to kill Tommy!"

"OH NO!" Dipper yelled.

"And what's even worse, his cousin, who was born after his death (but before his resurrection), Cashmere, came to Gravity Falls to help him bring back his evil legacy!" Bill continued

"Just great! Three of us and three of them." McGucket said.

"You forgot something Hand."

"What's that?"

"I'm God."

"Oh right of course!"

"LET'S GO!"

"Should we bring Soos for backup?"

"Of course, Pine Tree! Although he's not useful at least we won't be outnumbered."

_After meeting with Gideon_

"What are you going to do with me?" Tommy Xaiver, the nephew of Dipper, trembled in fear.

"Your uncle is going to give me books that provide ultimate information and power otherwise you will die!"

"But I'm 6 years old!"

"And your mother made out with a man who isn't me, your father. I'm going to have to destroy both the Xaivers and the Pines if I want Mabel to be my queen!"

"But monarchy doesn't exist here..."

"I GET IT!" Gideon punched Tommy.

"Ow..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"What? Dipper? Old Man McGucket? Soos? BILL!?"

"That's God to you!"

"You're god? You're not going to hurt me right?"

"In Tharftism, I send the bad, the non-religious, the polythiests, and the guys who believe in no god (usually meaning Buddhists) to Demon's Land, which basically means doom. In Jurgism, I send non-Cipherists over to Demon's Land. Although it's kind of a combo in reality, I still choose to send you to Demon's Land."

"You forgot something!" - Gideon

"What? I'm God! I don't forget anything!"

"I've read the Ausatuk, and apparently anyone who believes the universe is a hologram is powers to do anything..."

"Then why haven't you taken over the world?"

"Because I'm not Cipherist. I plan to convert then use this so "power" to take over the world!"

"And me too!"

"Yes you too K.I.M., of course. And my queen Mabel and my cousin Cashmere."

"Who?"

A British girl who has a resemblence to Gideon enters.

"The name's Cashmere Gleeful!"

**OH CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? New story coming out soon on the History of Cipherism.**


End file.
